I Don't Regret It
by ising4life
Summary: Nina was ready to meet her fate when she tried to enter the Triwizard tournament. She didn't realize that her fate wasn't the tournament, it was Cedric Diggory.
1. Remembering the Past

It's weird being back…I love America and everything, but something about England just captured me. I know what you are thinking; there must have been a guy. If I'm going to be honest, yes there was a guy, and I don't know if I can ever be the same. His name was Cedric, Cedric Diggory. When I was with him, time stopped, and I wouldn't trade that time with him for anything. I step inside my house and glance around; I need to be back here. I can't go back to my school with everyone knowing, everyone asking questions, everyone pitying me…I can't…I still don't believe that he's dead. That boy, who made a huge impact on me, with his charming smile and his gracious attitude. That boy, who made me believe that I could be worth something to someone. He helped me see myself for who I truly am…and now he is gone forever.

It all started when my school received and invitation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I go to Hopkins International which is located in the states. My dad is the professor for potions at the school, so when he heard the news he told me right away. Hogwarts was going to host the Triwizard tournament, and we were invited! My school didn't exist the last time the tournament was held, but they decided to ask us anyway. Naturally my school accepted, and I was getting ready to enter. I promised my dad that I wouldn't tell anyone, but that was a huge secret, and I had to tell _someone_. I found my cell phone and called my best friend Sara.

"Hello?" She said groggily. I glanced at the clock in my room and it read 3:30. "Tell, me you have not been sleeping?"

"Ok." Then she was silent.

I started to laugh, "I don't know how you do it." I quickly told her the news, with every detail that I possessed. At the end of my explosion she didn't say anything. "Umm, are you still there?"

"Nina, are you serious!?" she finally yelled into the phone. We both started to gossip like crazy. I made her promise to me that she wouldn't tell a soul. It took awhile, but she finally agreed.

My school started in two weeks, and the days went by so slow. I never wanted to go to school so bad before. Finally the first day arrived and after we settled into our rooms, we were called down to the beginning of the year feast. I grabbed my two best friends, Sara and Emily, and we headed down to the Great Hall. I waited for our headmaster to say something about the tourney, but nothing. No hint, no implying, nothing at all. I started to think my dad might have been playing a trick on me. Thankfully, he didn't because our headmaster stood up and started to explain what was going to happen this year.

By this time, I was at the edge of my seat with excitement. He said there was going to be an age limit…I don't have to worry about that, I turned seventeen two months ago! He also said that if we decided to enter, we would be staying at Hogwarts for the entire school year.

"I wasn't expecting that" I whispered quietly to Emily. I looked around the room and mostly saw people I recognized. I thought I could be separated with these people for a year. I am _made_ for this! He finished his speech by saying the deadline to sign up is in five days.

As soon as he sat down, the whole hall was buzzing with gossip. You could hear bits a pieces of conversations all revolving around the tournament. I looked at my friends and told them flat out, "I'm signing up."

"We knew that." Sara said, "I don't think I'm _really_ going to sign up, but I think it would be tight to go to a different school for the year." Emily nodded in agreement.

"And that would be good because then we'd all still be together!" Emily continued. I was so excited; this was going to be perfect. "And just think about it." Emily stated.

Sara and I exchanged glances, "What are you talking about?"

"Think about all of the boys that we are going to meet!" Emily squealed. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I started to laugh, that would be a great plus. I looked over at Sara who was making mimicking gagging remarks.

I started to laugh even harder watching her, "Oh come on, that can't be as immature as American boys." I said, in their defense.

"No, boys are the same everywhere. They are arrogant immature, and incredibly rude. Believe me, just wait a few years then they would be perfect." I silently disagreed, but we dropped the subject. Sara had the perfect right to hate boys, she has had way to many bad experiences with them.

After dinner, the three of us signed up to cross the seas. I remember feeling extremely nervous and anxious, but luckily my best friends were coming with me. I knew this year would change my life, especially if I was chosen to participate in the tournament. And looking back now, I did change, but not because of the tournament.

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this!**


	2. Let's Start at the Beginning

"This is so exciting!" I heard Sara say as we pulled up to Hogwarts. "The castle is so beautiful!" Beautiful is an understatement; our own castle looked rundown compared to this. I already saw a bunch of students waiting for our arrival.

I saw Emily crane her neck to get a better view of the students.

"I doubt you are going to see any cute boys from this far away." Sara huffed. I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Emily just shrugged it off. We arrived at the school in our magically enhanced airplanes. It was the best; there were actually rooms on the plane. We landed with ease and everyone quickly got out of the plane.

I just stared around in awe. This is absolutely amazing, and Emily is going to have no time finding boys. We waited for our headmaster to lead us into the castle, but before he could get there an older gentleman came to escort us into the school.

"Hello, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster, of Hogwarts. Welcome to our school. If you could please, follow me." Two by two we followed him into the huge castle.

"I feel like the whole student body is here watching us." I muttered to Emily. I have to say I was horribly wrong because when we entered the Great Hall, that place was filled with students too! "Oh my gosh, how many students do they have here?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle behind me, "Definitely enough, but this is also students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the other competing schools."

"Oh ok…thanks" That was all I managed to get out because when I saw him, I nearly fainted. He was the most gorgeous boy ever! And it didn't hurt that this boy had the _cutest_ accent ever. Well, I take that back, all the boys here are going to have amazing accents. Ahh, I'm in heaven!

He smiled at my shaky response, "Hi, I'm –" But before he could tell me his name, my stupid headmaster told us to take our seats. I inwardly groaned, but I had to be on my best behavior. I wanted to be picked for the Triwizard Tournament, and I didn't know where that judge was. I didn't want to make a bad impression. I quickly said good-bye to the mysterious man and I followed Sara and Emily to the table.

It seems that we are eating with the Gryffindors. They all seem very friendly, and I won't lie the boys are quite cute. I looked over at Emily, and I swear she was about to faint. She is absolutely _crazy_ about boys…I don't get it.

It seems they prepared a feast for us, and I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. Luckily, we were able to eat before the speech. Sara, Emily and I were joking around just like we were back at our school. Soon the feast was over and the nice headmaster approached the podium. Immediately the crowd went quiet, and I was shocked at how everyone responded to him.

He went over the rules with everybody and then began to tell us how the champions get picked. My hair stood up on the back of my neck, this was what I was waiting for. The strange thing was that it wasn't a person, but a goblet, the goblet of fire. Weird. But whatever, it wasn't important to me. Professor Dumbledore said that we could sign up first thing tomorrow. After that we were excused. I wanted to stay in this castle longer, but reluctantly I followed my headmaster to our planes.

As I was leaving the Great Hall, somebody walked next to me, a little to close for comfort. I went to tell whoever it was off, but I saw it was the same guy as before.

It seemed he was waiting for more to see him, "hey," he said.

"Hi." I said weakly. He was absolutely gorgeous!

"Are you going to enter?"

I nodded, not as forcefully as I wanted to, but it was there. "Are you?"

"Of course." I turned to follow my classmates out the door, and he was going in the opposite direction. "Well, I'll see you later. Oh, and what's your name?" He asked.

"Nina Carciopollo." I mumbled, why couldn't I act normal in front of him? This is really bugging me.

He smiled; oh did he have a nice smile, "Nice name." And he walked off.

"Wait! What's yours?" I yelled after him, but he didn't hear me…or he didn't want to tell me. I was pulled back to my senses when Emily yanked me to the doors.

"Nina, who was that?" she asked with so much excitement.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, I wish I could tell you."

"He is too cute." I just gave her a glare, "Oh come on. You know it's true." She continued.

"Ok, maybe he is just a little."

"A little?" She asked with a disbelieving voice. I couldn't help but giggle at that. He was probably the most gorgeous guy I have ever met. But I don't need to be thinking about that, I don't want to get distracted…


	3. The Champions

This was the fateful moment. I have been waiting all week for this! The goblet is about to say who the winners are, and I can't believe how nervous I am. Like seriously, I can't stop shaking.

"Ok, you need to calm down." Sara whispers.

I shot her a glare back, "What? You don't think I'm trying?"

"I thank everyone who entered." Professor Dumbledore said in his booming voice, "I congratulate the winners, and if your name is called, you will head into my office for further instructions." I don't think I was breathing at this point…you think I would remember to breathe, but it wasn't looking so good.

"First, from the Durmstrang Academy, we have Victor Krum!" A loud cheer erupted from the left side of the room.

"I didn't know he was here!" Sara said. I stole a glance at her. She was looking excited….about a boy…I have to say I was very confused, but I couldn't talk. It felt like I was about to throw up. Ugh.

"Next, we have Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy!" There was another round of applause, but this one was decorated with cat calls. How classy.

"Next, from Hopkins International we have…" Ok, Nina breathe, it will be ok. "Brent Shenker!" What? How could he beat me? Sara gently pushed me, and that helped me regain my senses. I politely clapped for my schools winner, even though I could care less about him. He better do our school proud.

I don't even want to be here anymore…when he started to announce the winner for his own school, I was daydreaming…I just wanted to be by myself…ugh, I'm so pathetic.

I suddenly awoke from my daydreaming again, and this time it was from the applause. I looked at who one and I instantly recognized that face. "Ahh! What did he say his name was?" Why am I freaking out so much?

"I think he said it was Cedric Diggory." Hmm, that's a nice name. Oh geez, what am I thinking? Well, I guess I need something to distract me from the tournament…and I'd rather cheer for him than Brent.

He entered Professor Dumbledore's office and then I was back to moping…I just wanted to get out of there. But then something weird happened. The goblet was giving out another name…maybe they know they have made a mistake….maybe it's my name on there!

Professor Dumbledore stared at the piece of paper for a little before yelling for Harry Potter…I heard he was here I definitely forgot about that. I guess his name was on the paper. Ugh, was it horrible to get my hopes up? Yeah, because there was no chance that it was going to be me.

Sara, Emily and I decided to get food before heading back to our 'dormitories'. They were talking to each other and not me which I was very thankful for…they knew I just needed to get myself back together.

After our late snack, we were leaving the Great Hall, when I heard a familiar voice… "Hey, I remember you." I slowly turned around and saw him…even though I was prepared to see him, he still blew me away.

I gave him a little smile, "Yeah, you seem familiar too."

"Wait…Nina. Right?" He said jokingly…well that's a good sign if he can remember my name.

"Yes…but I don't think I caught yours what is it?"

He was grinning at first, and then actually looking at me his grin faded, "Are you serious?" He probably thought I was crazy…his name was all around the school at the moment.

I flashed him a smile, "Oh Cedric, I was just kidding. Are you always this gullible?"

He shot a smile right back, "Nope, I'm usually better." Then he just stood there looking at me. It was weird…I mean I liked it, but still it was kind of weird. Then he really surprised me by saying, "I'm sorry you didn't make it."

"Yeah," I replied glumly. I certainly didn't want to talk about that.

"Believe me, I was looking forward for you being the champion." I just gave him a weird look, "Seriously, I would rather look at you than that Shenker kid." I involuntarily smiled.

"Well, thanks." I said shyly…and I'm back to being shy.

But that shyness quickly turned into shock. He took my hand, and turned me around to face him, "Are you feeling better?" And then what did I do? Probably the worst thing ever: I started to laugh. Then I realized how much of a dork he thought I was. I tried to stop, but it was hard. Thankfully he gave me a little smile, "I guess that did help a bit."

"Yeah, I guess so." He stood there for a moment still holding your hand, and then finally backed away.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"I'll be rooting for you."

"You better be." He said with a wink, and then he was gone.

**I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
